A conventional folding umbrella as shown in FIG. 1 includes: eight sets of rib means 2 pivotally connected to a ferrule F of a lower runner N slidably held on the central shaft 1, and an umbrella cloth C secured with the eight sets of rib means 2. Since all the rib means 2 should be homogeneously distributed on the umbrella cloth c, the umbrella after being folded with still occupy a great volume P, which will be inconveniently carried or stored, especially not suitable to be stored in a pocket or in a handbag.